1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a system, and a computer readable medium for the same.
2. Related Art
One form of an information processing apparatus treating electronic information is an image processing apparatus that treats image information. For example, an apparatus which requests, when receiving from a user operating a user terminal a processing request requiring authentication of the user, an external authentication apparatus to perform authentication of a user and which performs, when the authentication apparatus succeeds in the authentication, processing requested by the user, is known as a network-enabled image processing apparatus.